A Lesson for Summer
by James Stryker
Summary: Tomika teaches Summer a lesson on how to flirt.
**A Lesson for Summer**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **School of Rock**_ **and a lot of you have been asking me to write a Sumika story for** _ **School of Rock**_ **, so I am bringing you a Sumika story that you've been waiting for. In this story, Summer asks Tomika's help on how to flirt with Freddy and she gives her lessons on how to flirt, which will lead to Summer asking Tomika to teach her how to kiss and things get a little steamy between the two best friends. Now before you read this story, I'm letting you guys know that this story is rated M for sexual content and it will contain some mind-blowing lesbian sex between best friends Tomika and Summer Hathaway. Remember this story is a work of fiction and if you don't like reading smut about Sumika, then turn back and read something else. If this is a story that you want to read and that you're mature enough to read it, then more freedom to you. P.S. I do not own the show** _ **School of Rock**_ **or the characters. So here it is, my first Sumika story for** _ **School of Rock A Lesson for Summer**_ **. Enjoy.**

"Summer, hey. I just got your text. What is it do you need help on your singing?" Tomika asked as she entered Summer's bedroom, only to see Summer pacing back and forth around her room.

"Okay, first of all, that was a mean thing to say. And second, no." Summer said crossing her arms in front of Tomika.

"Well, what is it that you need help with? Besides your singing because you are a horrible singer." Tomika said.

"Will you shut up about my singing? The reason why I texted you to come over was because I need some assistance with something." Summer said.

"What is it that you need my assistance with?" Tomika asked.

"I need your help on how to flirt. I've been trying to get Freddy's attention fro days and I really want to ask him out on a date. I'm trying not to be nervous or make a complete fool out of myself in front of him by blurting out something ridiculous in front of him." Summer said as she sat down on her bed with Tomika sitting down next to her.

"Well, you got the right person to help you on how to flirt. Even though I don't know how to flirt." Tomika said as Summer gave her a look.

"Really? Tomika, I saw you flirting with Zack yesterday." Summer said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Okay. Is there anything else that you want me to help you out on?" Tomika asked.

"Yes. I want you to give me lessons on dealing with sexual intercourse, in case something happens between me and Freddy." Summer said as Tomika's eyes widened a little. The thought of having her own best friend asking her teach her sexual intercourse seemed a little shocking but a little hot at the same time.

"Uh, Summer. I'm a girl. We're girls. We don't have the same equipment as boys. Why do you want me to teach you sexual intercourse?" Tomika asked.

"Because you're the only one that I could think of. Plus, I want to surprise Freddy with my special techniques in lovemaking and I want to be surprised by what he does to me when we make love for the first time." Summer said.

"Alright, I'll teach you how to flirt. When you're around Freddy, lock eyes on him and then look away. When he's talking, keep your eyes on him. Make sure to nod often and repeat some of his phrases so he knows you're interested." Tomika said.

"Well, I'm interested with watching him skateboarding and talking about music." Summer said.

"Okay." Tomika said.

"Alright, so what's next?" Summer asked.

"Make sure to smile and laugh a lot. A constant smile let's you know that you're comfortable around him and enjoy his company. Just make sure not to go a willy nilly with the playful laughter. He'll think that there's something wrong with you. Also, make sure to glance down at his lips several times when he's speaking, and then look back up at him. This gives him an indication that you would not mind kissing him one day." Tomika said as Summer takes notes.

"Next?" Summer asked.

"Compliment him on the way he dresses. Or, if he's really good at something, such as…" Tomika said.

"Such as skateboarding? Got it!" Summer exclaimed as she interrupts Tomika.

"You didn't let me finish the last part yet. Strike up a conversation about it. He'll be flattered that a cute girl like you appreciates his interest." Tomika said. "Step four: Use body language to let him know that you're interested in him. And last but not least, make physical contact. Touching is a big yet still subtle way to flirt. Try brushing your shoulder with your own or playfully push him. Touch him on the knee, brush his hair out of his face or touch his hand, hinting that you want to be even more closer to him."

"Okay. This is good stuff." Summer said writing in her notebook.

"You know, you don't have to take notes on this." Tomika said.

"I know. But I want to so I can be prepared." Summer said. "And now for the big moment, what if he tries to make the first move on me?"

"You mean what if Freddy tries to kiss you?" Tomika asked.

"Yeah. What if he tries to kiss me? Can you teach me how to kiss?" Summer asked. You can give me a short testing peck on the lips." Summer said.

"Alright. Just one testing peck on the lips." Tomika said as she moved closer towards Summer, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was short as Summer pulled back and looked at Tomika.

"Well, what do you think?" Tomika asked.

"I was thinking that the kiss would be better. Let me try again." Summer said as she leaned in to kiss Tomika, their kiss got a little deeper and passionate at the same time as Summer ran her fingers through Tomika's long brown hair. The adorable blonde ran her tongue against Tomika's bottom lip, begging for entrance so she can explore her. Tomika smirks into the kiss and allows Summer's tongue to enter her mouth, swirling her tongue against hers. Wanting to dominate Summer, Tomika kissed her best friend harder, using playful and gentle bites on her lips and sucking on her tongue, this made Summer jump from the whole sensation. Summer grinned at the thought of having her first lesbian experience with Tomika, as she continued to work her teasing tongue against Tomika's. After a few minutes of French kissing, Summer breaks the kiss to catch her breath while Tomika does the same and smiled at her.

"Wow…" Tomika said.

"I know." Summer said blushing. "Will kissing lead to sex?"

"It's the first stage of good and passionate sex. If you get it right, it will make the sex really passionate." Tomika said.

"I would love to continue my lesson with you." Summer said.

"Okay." Tomika said.

"Kiss me again if sex between me and you gets passionate." Summer said.

Tomika grins at Summer and pressed her lips against hers. Tomika removes Summer's blue jean jacket and threw it across the room, then placed her hand on her thigh, lightly caressing it as Summer shuddered in delight. The brunette teen continues to move her hand up Summer's thigh until her hand was underneath her skirt.

"Tomika, what are you…mmm…what are you doing?" Summer asked moaning softly as Tomika massaged her clit through the fabric of her panties.

"I'm using foreplay to turn you on. When Freddy touches you down there, you'll enjoy a wonderful sensation hitting throughout your whole body. Tomika continued to tease Summer's clit with her fingertips, she kissed her on the lips once more before trailing her lips towards her ear, lightly sucking and nibbling her earlobe and move down towards her neck.

Summer kicks off her dark blue flats off of her feet while Tomika does the same with hers. The brunette teen kissed the cute blonde's neck while rubbing her heated core, hearing Summer's breathing become faster. Tomika stops rubbing Summer's clit through her panties and grabbed the bottom of her black and white striped shirt, pulling it off to reveal her cute pink bra that covered her breasts. Tomika looks at Summer, then looked a her cute and perky breasts for a bit before reaching down to unhook her bra. After removing Summer's bra, Tomika could se her petite breasts that were perky and supple, she moved her hands up her best friends slender body and began to grope her tits while she kissed her. Summer moaned softy as Tomika continues to play with her breasts for a few minutes before leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her breasts, taking her right nipple in her mouth and began to tease it with her tongue.

"Tomika…" Summer moaned from the feeling of Tomika's tongue teasing her nipple while she gropes the other breast, making the cute blonde moan loud from her best friend's actions. Tomika climbed onto Summer's neatly-made bed, removing her light purple leather jacket and threw it down on the floor as Summer grabbed the bottom of Tomika's grey and black star-printed shirt and pulled it up over her head to remove it, only to reveal Tomika's bare breasts.

"Wow…a...Tomika…your breasts…" Summer stammered. Her eyes widened as she saw Tomika's small breasts.

"Yeah?" Tomika asked.

"They look good." Summer said as Tomika began to blush in front of her. Tomika pulled down Summer's skirt which dropped down on the floor, only to reveal her cute pink kitten-printed panties with a giant wet spot. Tomika leaned down to capture Summer's lips once more before kissing her way down her body. After reaching down to her panties, Tomika spreads Summer's legs wide, leaned in and starts licking the blonde girl's clit through the fabric of her panties. Summer groaned in pleasure as Tomika continues to lick her pussy, tasting her sweet nectar. Tomika stops licking Summer's pussy and fingered the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to reveal her best friend's pussy, that was neatly shaved.

"What are you going to do now, Tomika?" Summer asked giving Tomika a curious look.

"Something that Freddy will do to you when you two have sex." Tomika said grinning at her best friend as she dove down to lick Summer's cute and delicate wet pussy. Summer starts moaning from the sensation of Tomika running her tongue up and down her wet slit.

"Mmm. Tomika…" Summer moaned.

Tomika spreads Summer's cute pussy apart with her fingers, pushing her tongue in and out of her tight little hole. Tomika took a hold of Summer's legs and lift them up, pushing them back as she continued to tongue fuck her. The blonde cutie threw her head back and continued to moan out her name, feeling the incredible sensation throught her whole body and began to wonder if Freddy would get turned on from seeing Tomika eating her out. Tomika sticks her index finger in her mouth to get it nicely coated with her saliva and slid it inside Summer's pussy, making Summer moan loudly. Tomika stops her oral assault on Summer and stripped out of the rest of her clothes so she can be completely naked just like Summer.

"Let's try something else that Freddy would love to enjoy doing with you." Tomika said.

"What?" Summer asked.

The petite brunette climbs on top of Summer's warm body, her pussy facing the blonde's face. Summer noticed a small patch of brown hair on Tomika's pussy, grabbing the girl's hips and pulled herself in, licking her clit with the brunette teen flicks her tongue against her sensitive clit. Tomika moaned loud as Summer eased her tongue inside her dripping wet hole, enjoying the intoxicating smell of her arousal.

"Oh, my god. Summer. Mmm, that feels…ohhhh…" Tomika moaned as Summer continued to push her tongue in and out of her pussy. Juices bathed her tongue as Tomika continues to work her talented tongue on Summer's clit while Summer continues to tongue fuck her dripping wet hole. The blonde cutie gently squeezed Tomika's ass while Tomika bounced her ass up and down Summer's face. Tomika's whole body shook, her back arched and her toes curled as waves of pleasure hit throughout her whole body.

"Summer, I'm gonna cum!" Tomika cried out loud as she squirts her juices all over Summer's tongue. After cumming all over Summer's tongue, Tomika climbs off of Summer's face and rolled her over. Summer gets on all fours with her pelvis tilted up. Tomika kneels over Summer's calves, rubbing her clitoris against her smooth leg.

"Tomika, what are you about to do?" Summer asked.

"You'll see." Tomika winks at Summer.

The petite brunette starts licking the blonde girl's clitoris and vulva for a bit, running her tongue up and down her dripping wet slit. Summer moaned cutely as Tomika sucks on her clit for a bit. Wanting to try something new on Summer, Tomika licks her way up to Summer's tight little asshole and starts rimming her.

"Tomika!" Summer cried out from the shock as she felt her best friend's tongue prodding her hole. Her moans filled the bedroom as Tomika continues to rim Summer while fingering her tight little pussy with her index and middle fingers. Summer squirmed as Tomika rubs her clit with her thumb while pressing against her g-spot. This sent Summer over the edge as she screams out loud and came all over Tomika's fingers. Tomika eased her fingers out of Summer's pussy, bringing her fingers closer to her mouth and starts sucking the blonde girl's sweet juices.

"Wo…wow…that was pretty amazing." Summer said as she tries to recover from her intense orgasm.

"Think you're ready for Freddy?" Tomika asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the lesson, Tomika. I really appreciate it." Summer said as Tomika lies down next to her.

"No problem. I'm glad that I taught you how to flirt." Tomika said as she kissed Summer for a bit.

 **And that was** _ **A Lesson for Summer**_ **. I hope that you liked my Sumika story. Well, so what do you think of it? Was it hot enough for you? Next time, it's going to be a story of your choice: the Joshaya story** _ **Bath of Roses**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the Harley/Ethan story** _ **Cooking with Ethan**_ **for** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **, the Smarkle story** _ **Genius of Love**_ **for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **, the Ethan/Rachel story** _ **My Hot Sister**_ **for** _ **Stuck in the Middle**_ **, the Jac (Jenny/Zac) story** _ **Jenny's Fantasy**_ **for** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **. Or if you have any requests for a story, I will request stories through Google Forms. The link is on my page, just remember to remove the spaces in order to access it. Don't forget to review this story (no rude comments, and please be nice and no flames) and make sure to fav/follow the story. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
